Winter Brilliance
by SweetieLove
Summary: "Who knew that confessing would be such a huge pain?" Popuri tries, albeit struggles, to confess and ask the blacksmith out to Starry Night. But when did confessions ever go smoothly? Popuri x Gray. Oneshot. Fluff. Secret Santa Gift for Fading Butterfly Wings!


**A/N:** This is my very, very delayed Secret Santa gift for **Fading Butterfly Wings**! I tried to incorporate a bit of snow in here but since it's practically the most overused plot device when it comes to winter stories, I decided to use something a bit more... Different? Anyway, this is the first time I've written for Popuri x Gray so I hope I gave this pairing some justice.

Also, knowing how stressed you've been lately, I decided to make this something sweet and fluffy. Also, notice how there's the word Shine at the bottom of the title. *totallynotimplyingtheresasecondorthirdchapternopenotatall*

That's enough from me. Please enjoy this light-hearted short story featuring Popuri and Gray. Enjoy~

* * *

 **Winter Brilliance**

 _Shine_

* * *

Popuri was feeling nervous that Winter day.

She had asked Ann the night before to deliver her letter to Gray. Well, more like a note. It simply said to go meet her at the Goddess Spring in the morning. She promised that it wouldn't take long and even included that if he got in trouble with Saibara, she'll take responsibility. Of course, how she'd deal with it is something she'll think about once it happens.

Why was she asking for a meeting on such a cold morning? It was simple. She was going to ask him out for Starry Night. That was it. Finished.

Okay, maybe there was another thing she wanted to tell him that day.

Her _feelings_.

Scratch that. She totally asked him to meet her so that she could _**finally**_ confess.

Popuri took a deep breath. _It's okay,_ she reassured herself, _you got this, Popuri._

The pink-haired poultry farmer had already planned all the things she wanted to say the night before. She even practiced in front of the mirror. She could go with the flow in anything that comes across her life but, being the hopeless romantic that she is, she wanted for this confession to come out nothing but _perfect_.

As Popuri heard the sound of footsteps crunching against the cold snow, she closed her eyes as she felt her heart beat faster. Whether it was from anxiety or anticipation, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that there was no chickening out now that Gray had arrived. When Popuri opened her eyes, the first thing she did was smile.

Who wouldn't smile at seeing the person they love the most right in front of them, anyway?

He was standing right in front of her in his usual blacksmith's attire and cap placed on his head. He had worn a scarf around his neck and gloves on both of his hands. He still had that familiar grumpy, cold aura that she had come to love and accept as a part of him now, but something in his eyes made him seem softer now.

And she was happy to see him smile, too. A small one, but it was a smile Popuri loved seeing nonetheless.

"I'm sorry I'm late. It took me a while to tell my grandfather about meeting you here early, but he wasn't angry." Gray said. He was standing a few feet right in front of her. He moved to close the distance between them and Popuri wanted to run towards him and give him one, giant hug but she raised her hand to stop him from coming any closer.

"Popuri?" Gray asked, visibly confused. Popuri was always the one who'd tackle him to the ground. Why was she stopping him from going to her this time?

"I... I have something important to tell you, Gray."

He didn't respond. He simply waited for her answer, which Popuri was thankful for because she was suddenly panicking. She clasped her hands together so that it could stop shaking but it was no use. Her knees were trembling and it was taking everything in her to even speak up.

"I..."

 _What's... What's going on?_ She thought. She prepared all night for this, even practiced so hard in front of a mirror yet why couldn't she say the words? She was starting to feel cold and it wasn't because of the snow. At all. The snow suddenly seemed so much harsher now.

Popuri started to hesitate. _Maybe I shouldn't do this..._

"Don't hold back."

Hearing Gray's words snapped her out of her thoughts. She focused her eyes back on him. He turned his head to the side with his left hand fiddling along the edge of his cap.

"What you're about to say... It's important, right?" Popuri nodded in response, not trusting her voice to speak.

"Then you don't have to worry about anything, especially since you're talking to me." He said as he gave another small grin.

It was in that moment that Popuri realized he was ready and willing to listen to whatever she was going to say, whether it'd be good or bad. She loved how he doesn't talk often, but when he does, he knows all the right words to say to her.

But, to be honest, Popuri was afraid. So afraid of what would happen if he doesn't feel the same way. Would they still be as close as they are now, or will they only drift apart once it happens? Will everything still be the same?

She took another deep breath. She made up her mind that she'd be telling him her feelings today. Whether she got a good response or not is something she will worry about later.

"The first time I met you... You were so hard to talk to, you know? It almost felt like you hated me even though we haven't met." Gray's eyes widened in surprise.

"Every time I had to run errands at the blacksmith for my brother, my eyes would somehow always go to you. Maybe it's because you always kept to yourself, even when you were around the people with the same age. I wanted you to be friends with everybody... I wanted you to be friends with me.

"And I'm so happy you did-" she brought her hands closer to her chest-"because even though you found me annoying and loud, you never treated me like a child. You were always patient when I was talking to you and you know all the right words to say to cheer me up. You were always there when I felt like I wasn't good enough since you knew exactly what it feels like to be looked down upon people. You're one of the kindest people I know... You even gave me a brooch on my birthday!"

"I..." Popuri felt her breath hitch. It was like something got caught in her throat. Then again, if she could speak, she didn't know what to say next. Her emotions were overwhelming her. How could she even begin to explain the depth of her feelings for the blacksmith? It would take her forever to even explain the things she experiences when she's with him. She forgot all the words she practiced last night because they couldn't fully describe the fire that was burning inside her because of Gray.

How can she ever tell him that even if he seems like the coldest person in the world, he's actually the light that warms her heart, childish it may sound?

Who knew that confessing would be such a huge _**pain**_?

Before she knew it, she felt tears forming in her eyes. She hugged herself this time to calm herself down but Gray, not fully understanding what was going on, took it as a sign that she was shivering. It wasn't out of line to think that, especially since there had been nothing but dark clouds in the sky the whole day.

Gray put his hands in pockets and began walking towards her. "Popuri, it's getting cold. Maybe we should head in-"

"I like you." Popuri finally let out.

Gray stopped in his tracks. He was just an arm's length away from her when she said it.

"I like you a lot, Gray," she could feel the tears streaming down her face yet her voice never wavered, "I'm not as good as Mary with words so I can't really describe all the things I'm feeling right now. All I know is I really, really, _really_ like you, Gray.

"And I was hoping you could join us for Starry Night?" Popuri bashfully added. She smiled afterwards but deep inside she wanted to shout to the mountains.

 _OhmyGoddessohmygoddessohmygoddesswhatisgoingtohappennowdidIdoalrightdoeshehatemeohmygoddessohmygoddessohmygoddess,_ she was silently screaming inside.

There was only silence afterwards. All they could hear was the sound of the water falling down on the spring and cold winter breeze biting their skin through their clothes.

"Popuri."

"Yes?" She didn't expect her voice to sound so high-pitched and snappy. She tried her best to look at the snow on her feet, at the rippling water, maybe even the rocks scattered all over the place, anywhere but at his face.

"To be honest, I... Uh, wasn't expecting those words so suddenly. So, um..."

"Yeah...?"

"Can you please close your eyes for a moment?"

Popuri gulped and just nodded as she could still feel the heat reddening her cheeks.

Gray closed the distance between them with a few steps. He could feel the heat creeping up in his face, alright. He was already finding it hard to breathe with what he was about to do. He fished for something in his pocket and stepped closer to the farmer, so close he could hear her deep breaths.

"To be honest, I wasn't telling the truth when I said I was late because of my grandfather. I was finishing something I've been working on for the past few months."

Popuri felt his hands lift her hand up to put something on her finger. With the jewelry now in its proper place, Gray looked at his handiwork then stepped back.

"You can...uh, open your eyes now."

When Popuri opened her eyes, she couldn't believe the simple, silver band that was placed right there on her finger. It was a ring with light pink gemstone set in the middle.

"I asked Mary for help with dealing with words as well but she told me that if words couldn't express what I feel then I should use other methods that suit me better.

"And, well," he started fiddling again with the rim of his cap, "this is what I thought of."

"Since when...?"

"After your birthday." He gave her a quick glance. "I was saving this for Christmas but I guess this is a good time as any."

Popuri was at a loss of words but soon she found she knew what she had to do next. She wrapped her arms around him as she tackled him to the ground. And they were laughing again like they always used to. The pinkette raised her hand to marvel at the ring he worked hard to make for her.

"So, do I take it that you can join us for Starry Night later?"

Gray was about to respond when the clouds began to make way for the sun to come out. It shone down upon them and he made the ring twinkle in her hand.

Popuri's eyes lit up at the sight. "Gray, look!-" she held up her hand against the light of the sky- "It's sparkling so bright, isn't is so pretty? I can't believe you made this for me."

And Gray looked at her. He looked at the girl who shone so bright yet she doesn't know it.. She shone so bright for him despite the fact that he was one of the coldest people she ever met. And she was warm and passionate and bright.

Maybe that was one of the reasons she liked her.

And, Gray believed, no matter how many jewelry he made, their sparkle could never compared to sparkling beauty right before him.

"Gray, are you okay? Yoohoo! GRAAAAAY!"

"Wha... What?"

"You were spacing out again. What were you thinking about?"

Gray thought for a while and then heaved a deep sigh.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Gray chuckled. "How would your brother react to you wearing that ring?"

Popuri laughed in return. "It's not like we're getting married, right? It'll be fine."

Later that evening, when Rick asked about the ring, and Gray was as nervous as he could get, Popuri just giggled like it was no problem and responded nonchalantly that it was Gray's Christmas present to her and nothing more than that.

But in reality, it was a symbol of their first Winter together. Under the darkness of the night, the two said nothing as they watched the stars in the sky for there was nothing needed to be said anymore. Gray reached out to hold Popuri's hand and she held his as tightly as she could. She looked at him as he gazed at the heavenly bodies together with her.

With her heart now at ease, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Popuri felt nervous that Winter day

but all those disappeared when she was beside the person she loved the most.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
